


cashmere

by caesarjoestar



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: The present Newt ordered for Hermann hasn't arrived yet so he has to manically run around Hong Kong trying to find him one.





	cashmere

**Author's Note:**

> idea for this fic is from [this post by perfectlyrose](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/135524579926/things-are-going-terribly-christmas-aus)
> 
>  
> 
> _“I tried to order you presents online but they’re not here and it’s fucking Christmas Eve so now I’m desperately going from store-to-store in search of something to give you”_

Newton Geiszler was not having a good  _ fucking _ day. He’d ordered a great Christmas present for Hermann a few weeks prior, consisting of a joke gift and a real gift. It was his tradition to buy his husband two presents on his birthday and Christmas but unfortunately neither of them had come yet and it was already Christmas Eve. He’d really tried this year too, he’d gotten Hermann some vintage, mathematics books that Hermann was obsessed with and was surprisingly hard to get his hands on. And a hot pink dildo with a rhinestone encrusted base because well, it was the kind of thing Hermann would hate.

 

 

So currently, Newt was madly running around Hong Kong desperately trying to find something to buy for Hermann.

 

 

He ran in out of many shops until he reached a bookstore and hoped to God they had an English section. They did, it turned out but unfortunately all they had were bad YA novels and celebrity biographies.  _ Great. _ He almost gave up when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a book that while wasn’t the one he had already ordered for Hermann was one he had remembered his husband talking about,  _ Gödel, Escher, Bach: An Eternal Golden Braid _ . As he got close to the book however he realised it was the Cantonese version of the book.  _ God damn it! _

 

 

Not giving up however he snatched the book out of the shelf and rounded the corner to speak to the cashier.

 

 

“You guys have this in English?” He questioned and mentally chastised him for having lived in Hong Kong for four years and not knowing any Cantonese or Mandarin. He held the book up so she could see the cover and pointed to it, hoping she could get the idea of what he was asking through is gestures.

 

 

The cashier however obviously had no idea what he was saying because she just stared blankly at him, opening and closing her mouth until she finally said, “Sorry, no English.”

 

 

Newt just sighed and thanked her, putting the book back and decided that obviously books weren’t a viable option right now so he continued on in his search until he got to one of the more high-end clothing stores.  

 

 

He looked incredibly out of place in the store, incredibly sweaty, heavily tattooed, white guys obviously weren’t their usual customers because all  the staff all gave him weary looks but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care at that moment. 

 

 

Walking as fast as he was probably allowed to inside the store he made his way over to the mens section, checking out all the sweaters and mentally cringing as he saw the price of them. He was almost ready to leave that store too when a shy-looking girl walked up to him.

 

 

“H-Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with today?” 

 

 

As soon as she spoke Newt just had to let everything unload, “Yes actually, so like, I brought my husband a Christmas present online but it hasn’t been delivered yet because the postal system has gone to shit so I like gotta’ get him another now and I straight up have no idea what to get him so I’ve been running around Hong Kong for the last two hours like a maniac,” He spoke at a mile a minute, not even pausing once while speaking.

 

 

The girl looked taken aback and took a moment to reply back, “Oh, um, okay maybe I can help you with that?” And to the girl’s credit she did, she took Newt around the men’s section pointing out different items of clothing as Newt told her more about Hermann so she could get a better idea of what he would like.

 

 

“How about this?” She asked as she stopped in front of a display of expensive scarfs. He stopped and stood silently for a moment, he brushed his hand along a dark grey cashmere scarf and it was so soft he just wanted to bury his face into it. 

 

 

“Yeah, this is it.”

 

* * *

 

“Here,” Newt pasted a small present, wrapped in Kaiju novelty wrapping paper into his husband’s hands, “Merry Christmas.”

 

 

Hermann inspeacted the present in hands, “Only one this year?”

 

 

Newt knew he hadn’t meant that in a rude, it had been Newt’s tradition since they meet so it was very different to only be getting one present this year.

 

 

“Yeah, dude the postal system sucks and the presents I actually got you this year haven’t arrived yet so I had to get you something else, like,  _ super _ last minute.”

 

 

“Is that where you got off to last night?”

 

 

Newt grinned and nodded, “Hope you like it.”

 

 

Carefully Herman ripped the wrapping paper apart and gently pulled out the scarf, holding it in his hand and running his fingers along it.

 

 

“Oh, Newton this marvelous, I did need a new scarf.”

 

 

Newt let a loud whooping sound, “Hell yeah, I got it right!”

 

 

Hermann just lovingly rolled his eyes and pulled out his own gift for Newt. It was a small and round with plain dark blue wrapping paper covering and when Newt held it he found that it was squishy. With a second thought, Newt wildly ripped into the gift and pulled out a stuffed blobfish plush toy. 

 

 

“I love it!” He exclaimed as he pulled his husband in for a hug.

 

 

“You have always loved strange creatures so I thought you’d like this.”

 

 

“You know me so well, babe,” Newt smiled, reaching up and pulling Hermann in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first pacrim fic so sorry if its shit lol i just really wanted to write a christmas fic while it was still christmas
> 
>    
> [also this is the blobfish that hermann gave newt](https://media.firebox.com/product/6622/column_grid_10/stuffed-blobfish_24522.jpg)
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@walkerm0nroe](https://walkerm0nroe.tumblr.com) if you so wish <3


End file.
